roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Lord
If you want Anonymous Killer's version, click here Dark Lord (Remade) Description Dark Lord is the ultimate boss of the Darkness Event. It is able to summon, stun and even destroy towers. Behavior and Abilities Once it spawns * Dagger Throw: Once it spawns, it draws its two daggers from its sword pack and throws it at the troop with the lowest damage dealt and destroys it. After it has used Dagger Throw. It unsheathes the two swords on its back and starts walking First Phase * Sword Swing: Occasionally, it will draw a single sword from its back and slash it toward the closest tower to the Dark Lord. It stuns up to three towers and stuns them for 35 seconds Second Phase Once it reaches 550000 hp, it begins this phase and Sword Slash replaces Sword Swing. It also stops for one second in a irritated state. * Sword Slash: This move replaces Sword Swing, it stands and using its right sword he swings from head-level to the ground toward the closest tower. This creates a beam that stuns as many troops as it cans but it only stuns for 27 seconds.(Note: The beam is relatively small and it usually goes into the ground) It uses this move more often than Sword Swing * Dark Call: In between Sword Slashes, the Dark Lord will call upon 20 dark spirits from his torso, it will always be in between Sword Slashes and happen one or two times. * Darkening Unleash: A mini phase occurs at 330000 health where it will stop and fire 4 small purple orbs and a 1 big neon purple orb from his arm blasters that will stun any random tower for 20 seconds. The towers are now a gateway that summons a maximum of 25 Dark Spirits, and the tower that got hit by a big orb is stunned for 25 seconds and summons a Gargantuan when the stun stops. Third Phase Once it has reached 275000 hp, it will cast a spell that turns its entire body more black and purple and is now hidden. The purple orb in its chest has a single small crack that makes it glow brighter. This entire transition takes about 10 seconds leaving it vulnerable. Sword Slash now stuns up to 35 seconds. Also Sword Slash only goes straight without moving vertically. Darkening Doom: Sometimes, it will kneel and punch the ground that causes a small shortwave that will stun towers for 15 seconds and summon two gargantuan. Dark Mark: It will fire 3 purple orbs similar to Darkening Unleash. It will be thrown at three random towers. It will stun them for 10 seconds. After, it will heal the zombie that has taken the most damage except for Dark Lord and SOD. Fourth Phase Once at 110000 hp, it will kneel down. Purple particles appear around it, than the purple orb in the center explodes. This makes the Dark Lord invincible and 4 purple shards appear around it, each having 10000 hp. Until all the shards are destroyed the Dark Lord is invulnerable. The Dark Lord will lose all of it's accessories except for the two swords in his hands. The symbol of darkness will grow smaller, armor grows around it and the dark mark shrinks on him. * Dark Rage: This moves happens only when it enters it's fourth phase. It yells loudly and throws one of its swords quickly to the tower with the highest amount of damage dealt and stuns it for 90 seconds and cannot be sold. And causes a shock wave half the size of Void's stomp that stuns everything in it's radius for 40 seconds * Dark Sword of Death: This attack replaces Sword Slash. When it uses this move, the entire sword turns black and purple and swings at the tower closest to it and stuns it for 40 seconds and causes the 3 closest towers. * Dark Destruction: This move replaces Dark Mark. It fires 5 orbs instead of three, and summons a gargantuan.It retains the rest of the attributes with Dark Mark * Dark Reinforcements: This move replaces Dark Call. Each individual crystal summon Dark Minions which has 3000 health. They move slightly faster than a speedy. And they spawn a gargantuan from spawn with 5 immortals in front of it. Final Phase After reaching 20000 hp, it will cast a shield of invincibility upon itself. It will kneel down, tired and slash 20 times in random directions stunning up to 2 towers for each slash beam for 10 seconds. It will move faster trying to rush and end the match. It will not use any moves except for Dark Reinforcements except from coming from a crystal it comes from the Dark Lord and it doesn't stop the Dark Lord from moving. Appearance Its torso and legs are purple granite. His arms and head is black. He has a sword pack, a Symbol Of Darkness on his front with a purple glowing orb in the center. Two arm blasters attached to each of his arms. He has shoulder pads. a circle like black rock armoring his sword pack. In his fourth phase, he loses his arm blaster, rock pattern, sword pack (except for the swords he's drawn) He gains more armors lining on three sides of both of his arms, the Symbol of Darkness shrinks. He gains black thin crystals that spread from his chest to his legs. Defeating the Dark Lord * Railgunner at level 5 will chip this boss slowly and is very effective. * Phasers lvl 3 - 5 will do incredibly damage to this boss. Max Mortars can clear out tons of it's summons. * It is recommended that you prepare many phases that have built up a ton of damage before the Rush Phase(Final Phase) The rush phase is very dangerous and naturally ends the match most of the time. * Before the second phase begins. You should make as much money out of the dark lord to prepare for the phases after the second as that's when the boss becomes very dangerous and hard to defeat. History Version * 3/14/19 Moved original page to the following source Dark Lord (Remade) 26Ander111_X, creator of the darkness event made some few changes. As in removed the endless mode towers. And 6th upgrades to towers and etc. Also changed some of description of Defeating Dark Lord in the favor he created the other zombies. * 3/14/19 Credited Anonymous Killer 1.5 * 5/14/19 Grammar fixes and buffed Dark Lord, * 10/1/19 Fixed abilities and behavior to be more organized and easier to read. * 10/17/19, Grammar fixes and added more tips Category:Fanmade Zombie